


[podfic] Dhiadokhos

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comeplay, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Season: COUNTER/Weight, Sexual Rituals Related To Monarchy, Sexual Roleplay, Tenderness, Title/Honorifics Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Mako’s whole face opened up into a grin. “You wanna have a royal consort tonight? Your quarters?”
Relationships: Cassander Timaeus Berenice/Mako Trig
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[podfic] Dhiadokhos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dhiadokhos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104002) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



> Author's note:
> 
> For [hyenateeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/gifts).
> 
> Hyenateeth, I loved your prompt about Mako roleplaying Cass's royal consort so much I had to write you a second giftfic. Enjoy.
> 
> (Dhiadokhos means "heir to the throne" in ancient and modern Greek.)
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Podficced for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 ([Dreamwidth](https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org/) / [Tumblr](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/))

[listen + download here!](https://app.box.com/s/gsfwps13buuok2rt3b5ats6w5lcqgxdn)

Music: "Touching Moments Four - Melody" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> My take on Apostolosian genitals was brought to you by [shark genitals](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clasper), [spider genitals](https://spiderid.com/faq/how-do-spiders-reproduce/), and an undying gay love of [thigh strap-ons](https://thebiggayreview.com/sportsheets-strap-on-thigh-harness/).


End file.
